User blog:FGCinders/How to Excel in Dungeons!
Introduction So, you just got a Desert Fury from Desert Temple and feel invincible because you now can solo Desert Temple. But when you get to Level 33 and play Winter Outpost, you start struggling, say this is even harder without a Desert Fury. So, people need tips to actually get through a new Dungeon. Basic Information First, you need to meet the health recommendation of the Dungeon, which can be seen in the articles of Dungeons, this can be done so by increasing your Stamina in Skill points, if you don't have enough skill points, reset them. Secondly, Winter Outpost introduces a new type of enemy, the shooter, which needs a skill of dodging. Get used to that first and focus on Frost Minions because The Frost Wizards can't catch up to you but the Frost Minions can. Try to make the most out of your time by cutting corners and staying as close to the next room as possible, unless you're dealing with bosses, which they are located in the final room. Speaking of bosses, that precious time saving makes way for the bosses which will take extra time to kill because they have more health and take more skill of dodging therefore dying more often. Bringing Big Groups You don't have to solo a new dungeon all by yourself, in fact, you can bring up to 39 more players in your game. But beware, the mobs' health increases by 30% every player you bring with, but it shouldn't be a problem because you're doing twice as much damage with a partner whilst every player will only increase a mob's health by 30%, difficulty can only go so far, so just feel free to bring as many as you like. How to get better/more items It doesn't always have to be Dungeon grinding to get items, in fact, people get legendaries just from Daily Rewards, if you buy the Extra Item Gamepass, you will get an extra item for both Dungeons and Daily Rewards. If you join the Dungeon Quest group, you will get an additional item in the Daily Reward (Making it 4 items if you get the Extra Item Gamepass AND join the group), please note that joining the group DOES NOT INCREASE the loot from finishing Dungeons. Also considering upgrading your best gear. More Tips Ok, so you learned how to finish Dungeons more effectively and learned how to get more items, but you find it harder to finish Dungeons faster because of the mobs and bosses (especially bosses, they can give you a headache), I suggest you watch YouTube videos of your next Dungeon BEFORE you reach it, it will give you a pretty good idea on mob and boss behaviours, and you can also read this wiki for information (Although I do find it harder to understand the wiki), so there are many people and sites who can help, also, I suggest turning on Shift Lock, especially with spells that go in front of you and not around, also in earlier Dungeons, you will probably have to slash while retreating. As well as meeting the health requirement, you will also need to have good enough items to have an easier time fighting. If you have a Legendary from the previous Dungeon as well as the top loot, then great! You just try to not die and bring a healer along and you're all set! If you don't have a Legendary from the previous dungeon, then not to worry, prior to leveling up to the new dungeon, refrain from redeeming it until you have reached the next Dungeon (Because duh, you're close to reaching the next dungeon and redeeming the Daily Reward early will waste your time and effort), then you will have been garaunteed to have Steampunk Sewers items, then you will possibly have better items than the top items in the previous Dungeon. So that's all of my tips for making it through a new Dungeon, I hope you find this useful and don't die! (Especially not in Hardcore Mode) Category:Blog posts